weakest Huey Jazmine Oneshot ever
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Oneshot. ONE ONE ONE shot. Huey has to remind Jazmine that she knows him... its lame. dont worry about reading it...just dont want yall thinking i died. for real. it sucks. it doesnt even have an ENDING!...sorta


I knew it was trouble when she first stepped foot into the brick room. I was suspected for the massacre of a whole building of diplomats and politicians and surprisingly enough, it wasn't me who did it.

But I was the obvious candidate for the crime.

I always knew I'd be arrested.

Just... not for something I didn't do.

I feel something of all hope shattering when I get a good look at her. She's thin, but she does well to hide her curves under her power suit. It's in vain, however. Any heterosexual male could easily see through the layers of clothing. I cross my legs and sit back in my chair as she takes a seat in the one across the table from me. There's no one else in the room with us, but I know we're not alone. I can feel the prying eyes of the detectives and police officers from across the mirror window.

She gives me a plain, forced smile. She doesn't remember me. I'm not surprised, really. It's been about twelve years since we last seen each other. I ran away from home when we were still kids... After Grandad and Riley died in that accident.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Harrison,"

I flinch at that name. I hate that name.

"It's Freeman,"

"Your file says Harri-"

"I know what the file says," I cut her off, giving her, what I hope to be, a familiar scowl, "My name's Freeman. I've been tellin' all y'all that for bout two days now,"

She seems a bit perplexed, but too stressed to dwell on it.

I was wiped out after I was found on the streets. The government took me in and pretty much destroyed all traces of Huey P. Freeman. Now I was Tyler Harrison. Everything about my past was gone... erased... vanished. Mind swippers were even used on the people who knew me back when I was a Freeman.

My memory came back to me about a year after my own mind went blank. It happened when I saw George Bush talking about something stupid on TV... and it all came back like a jolt of electricity to the brain.

I was able to refresh Caesar on who I was... maybe _she _wasn't so lost. If I could bring him back... then Jazmine would have to come back, too.

"Do you know why I'm here, Mr... _Freeman_?"

"Yes," I state as coldly as I can, placing my shackled hands on my lap and folding the fingers over, "You're here to offer me a deal of some kind so another bomb doesn't go off. You know there's another one... but you have no clue where or when it's gonna set off,"

"You know everything, then," She cocks her eyebrow at me. I smirk. She got that from me, "I can get you... life sentance. No bail- but you won't get a needle in your arm, either,"

"Sorry, can't do it,"

"Mr. Harri- Mr. Freeman," She corrects herself quickly, "This is not negotiable. Either you tell me now or you _will _be given the death sentance, you understand?"

Her eyes are still as green as they were when we were ten, hidden behind her fashionable glasses. Her orange hair seems a bit browner now and not so poofy. She has it styled back to form a tight bun on the back of her head. Her stern cold face makes me a but weak, to be honest. The last time I saw that face was when I tried to stop her lemonaid stand.

"Now how are you gonna do that to me, Jazmine," I ask, her eyes widening at the sound of her name on my lips, "When you pray everynight for an end to capital punishment? Hm?"

She seems dismantled as she tries to peice things together, "I-I'm sorry... Have we...met?"

"According to that file you have- no," I try to keep my tone mono, "We grew up together, remember?"

"Uh... no. I don't," She tells me, a bit baffled, "It says you lived in Detroit... I grew up in-"

"You grew up in Woodcrest," I finish for her, "Your name is Jazmine Elizabeth Dubois. You're 27 years old- never married. You're a district attorney, just like your father, Thomas Dubois,"

"How did you know that?" She's getting very nervous now. heh. Prolly thinks I'm some sorta stalker.

"You said I know everything," I shrug, "Knowing you... I'd say you'd hate to be wrong,"

"We're... getting off subject here," She says, opening my file, "I don't want this to-"

"You're a mullato, though you hide your misxture quite well with your new found look, might I say. Your favorite toy was a doll named Mrs. Wellington and you took her almost everywhere you went," I state as simply as though I were reading a grocery list.

"How the hell do you know all of this?"

"You grew up in a suburb in a very large house- way too big for just you and your parents. It got a whole lot bigger after your mother had that miscarriage when she was seven months pregnant,"

"Stop it!" She shouts, jumping to her feet, "I asked you how you know this!?"

"My name is Huey Freeman... we grew up together. We were... _friends_,"

"I told you, I _don't _remember you,"

Silence passes. She has to remember me. She needs to. I see her eyes widen and then collapse as she turns on her heels, "It's done, Mr. _Harrison_, you may return to your cell,"

Just before she reaches the door, I lay it on her, "When you were eleven you were climbing a tree on top of a hill three blocks away from your house," I announce. She stops, her hand quivering on the door knob, "You had nearly reached the top when you slipped and you started to fall. You cut the back of your head on a tree limb... and kept falling. But someone grabbed you,"

"That's... right," I saw her hand fly to the bump that still remaind on the back of her head as she started to piece together what had happened so long ago.

"He grabbed your hand and tried to pull you up, but... the branch he was on snapped and you both started to fall,"

"Yes..." She turns to look at me, "As we fell... he held me in his arms so... so the branches wouldn't hurt me so much... He kept his hand over my cut..." She paused to laugh, "It hurt so bad..."

"And when you hit the ground, finally, all he said to you was..."

And this part, we both said in unison- "Told you you'd fall, stupid,"

That's when I show off my arm that had been hidden by my sleeve- there in light pink etched the scar over my brown skin. The very scar that would never go away.

"Oh...Huey..."

OoOOOoOOoOOOooOO

"Jazmine! This is stupid! You'll fall!" An angry Huey shouted from the hill top.

"No I wont!" Was Jazmine's clever reply as she continued up the very tall tree, her little eleven year old legs streching to get higher and higher.

"You're just gonna hurt yourself!"

She didn't reply, making Huey grow agitated. He huffed and gravved hold of the closest branch to his head. He knew he'd regret this...very, very soon. She was very high up, but he was gaining on her quickly. Obviously easier to climb in jeans than in a skort.

"Don't go to high!" She heard him call and she challenged him with a laugh.

"Can't catch me!"

"Jazmine!"

She rushed herself, trying to make it the toppest point before he could. She let her foot land a bit too hard on a particular branch that she had pulled away from just as quickly. She lost her footing and came tumblind down quite violently. She screamed and Huey cursed, his eyes widening at the sight of her tiny body being tossed from branch to branch like a worthless rag doll.

He set himself on a seemingly strong branch and waited until she fell to it and grabbed hold of her hand. She looked up at him, and he noticed the blood trickling down her mussed hair. Tears were streaming from her eyes and she was limp.

"Pull up," He told her, straining at her weight. Jazmine sniffed but didn't move, "Jazmine!"

_Cr-Crack._

"Fuck..."

Huey was now falling along with a broken bit of tree and Jazmine who was still holding onto his hand. Without thought, he pulled her into him, wrapping one arm around her body and the other over her open cut so twigs couldn't get in, shoving her face into his shoulder. He tucked his own face in, burying it into her temple.

With a hardthud, the children landed. One in tears, the other in scrapes.

"Told you you'd fall, stupid"

"Oh, Huey!" She wailed, lunging herself on to him, giving him the tightest hug she could. Huey hissed in pain and pushed back, but she held tight. All of his cuts and scrapes burning like Hell fire, only one caught her attention.

The one on his arm... that was leaving a mess of blood on her clothes. She gasped and pushed back, "You're hurt!"

"Lets just go home," He offered, picking himself up. Only...it felt like someone had dropped a lead coat on his back. Jazmine did the same, wincing as she stood. Huey hoisted her up a bit and the two traveled wearily down the hill, keeping the other up for the long journey to cvilization.

OoOOOoOOoOOOooOO

Don't kill me. im trying...

i cant WRITE anymore... i cant DRAW anymore, either!! ITS DRIVING ME MOILOCO!!

artist block sux bad...

oh well... hope this is okay guiys (DONT HATE ME, PLEASE!!)


End file.
